Psychological control of behavior during sleep is studied. Awake subjects are trained either to increase or decrease muscle tension in the presence of a signal tone using an electromyography biofeedback procedure. The signal tone is then presented during sleep to determine whether the control acquired by the stimulus transfers to the sleep state. Stimulus control is examined in different stages of sleep.